


Guarda le tue ali

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Dom/sub, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, Human Disaster Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, Love, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Reversed Ending, Submissive Julian Devorak, Sweet Devil, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Wings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: C'è una specie d'amore anche nel reame del Diavolo?
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, The Devil/Julian Devorak, The Devil/The Hierophant (The Arcana)
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya





	Guarda le tue ali

L’Arcano del Diavolo fece indugiare un sorriso sulle labbra morbide e piene. Come sempre, era un sorriso strano, che accendeva la brace dei suoi occhi rossi d’un lume che non era gioia. Era piuttosto _piacere_ , quello mentale che viene dal perfetto controllo di sé - e degli altri.

«Puoi andare, Papa. Grazie infinite della tua visita e della tua delucidazione».

«Di nulla, Diavolo» fece l’altro Arcano. Chinò un poco il suo glorioso capo d’ariete e retrocedette fino alla porta della sala, ben attento a non inciampare nei suoi lunghi paramenti azzurri, bianchi e dorati. Non poté evitare di fissare fino all’ultimo le suadenti curve femminili del Diavolo, la cui pelle bruna ritagliava un’ombra nei bagliori incandescenti di quel regno. Le sue lunghe gambe, rivelate dagli spacchi nell’abito nero, terminavano in piedi caprini; così pure, quelle che un tempo erano state mani affusolate erano divenute artigli. Eppure, nulla di tutto quello pareva grottesco indosso a lei: anzi, pareva aggiungere un tocco di sensualità primordiale. Persino le nere corna che s’elevavano dal suo capo sembravano una corona venerabile; per vezzo, erano decorate con veli e gioielli. Sulle spalle tornite, piovevano lunghe e lucide chiome dall’intenso colore rosa tramonto. I carboni ardenti degli occhi avevano palpebre disegnate con la finezza della china e lunghe ciglia che parevano attizzarne i fuochi. I seni, benché velati, sfidavano e intimidivano lo sguardo, con la loro fermezza di torri.

L’Arcano del Papa non era tale da lasciarsi ammaliare dal fascino carnale, così come dalla ricchezza dei gioielli che lei indossava. Eppure, doveva ammettere che aveva una netta preferenza per questo nuovo Diavolo, rispetto al suo predecessore: quello a cui _lei_ aveva strappato il cuore con la propria spada, per metterselo nel petto. Il Papa si diceva che quella preferenza era dovuta al fatto che _lei_ era metodica, organizzata, rispettosa delle prerogative degli altri Arcani: tutte cose che il precedente Diavolo non era. Di certo, _lei_ non avrebbe mai tentato di commettere sciocchezze come mescolare il mondo degli umani e quello degli Arcani, per ottenerne un universo caotico e lisergico. Aveva sacrificato la propria umanità proprio per quello: per dare a quel reame un Diavolo degno del proprio posto, che non mettesse in pericolo l’ordine cosmico.

Era tanto assorto nella contemplazione da non accorgersi di essere arrivato fuori da quella sorta di sala dai grandi archi d’ossidiana e che i servi del Diavolo - creature mute e senza volto - lo aspettavano per condurlo fuori dal reame. Evitando di fissare le loro facce prive di tratti, il Papa li seguì.

Il Diavolo si rilassò sull’alto trono di ferro, accavallando le gambe. Lasciò danzare lo sguardo nei fumi che offuscavano il lucore incandescente di quel luogo. Un voluttuoso sorriso d’aspettativa aleggiava sulle sue labbra. Attendeva un’altra visita - _convocata,_ stavolta. Gli artigli della sua mano destra diedero un altro leggero strattone al capo d’una lunga catena.

Eccolo. Le sembrava giusto di vederlo avanzare, attraverso un’ogiva d’ossidiana, in fondo alla sala del trono.

La prima cosa che si notava era il lunghissimo manto di penne nere su quella figura alta, ma curva, come sotto il peso di un dolore perpetuo. Il piumaggio corvino disegnava una sorta di chioma sul suo capo e, soprattutto, copriva un paio d’ali immense. Il naso era lungo, aguzzo e ricurvo come un becco. Le guance erano pallide e affilate; vi si aprivano due affusolati e mesti occhi grigi. Anche le ciglia dell’uomo-corvo erano lunghe come quelle del Diavolo e quasi altrettanto femminee. Le labbra sottili recavano un tocco di rosa; c’era un che di delizioso nel loro arcuarsi sotto la tristezza. Il torso e le braccia erano marmorei, curvi nella postura, ma dal vigore spaventevole. In luogo delle gambe, c’erano due enormi zampe d’uccello rapace; anche le mani terminavano in ricurvi artigli da uccello. Una somiglianza fra lui e lei, notò il Diavolo, con compiacimento.

«Benvenuto!»

La voce melodiosa dell’infernale regina risuonò sotto le volte gotiche della sala. Incantato, lo strano essere si gettò in ginocchio ai suoi piedi. Si portò al cuore una delle mani artigliate: lì, invisibili a occhi ordinari, c’erano le catene che lo legavano al Diavolo.

«Alza gli occhi!»

Lui obbedì. Puro stupore si disegnò sul suo viso angolare.

«Non… Non La ricordavo così».

«Diciamo che c’è stata una _sostituzione al vertice_ » spiegò la signora in trono. «Il Diavolo precedente non ha saputo mantenere il proprio posto. Tanto meglio. Ora, il mondo è salvo».

Un tremito attraversò il corpo dell’uomo-corvo.

«Io gli avevo offerto la mia anima, in cambio dell’incolumità per i miei cari» confessò, con voce flebile. «Vuol forse dire che… è stato inutile?»

«Direi di no, visto che i tuoi cari non hanno effettivamente più niente da temere» stabilì l’altra. «Quanto a te… è mutata la mano che tiene le tue catene, ma esse sono ancora salde come prima. Per te, cambia qualcosa?»

Gli occhi grigi della creatura indugiarono in quelli incandescenti di lei, pervasi da una stupefazione incantata: «Sì… _In meglio_ ».

Una risata dolce e carnale risuonò sotto le volte d’ossidiana. Il Diavolo _era felice._

Fu allora che l’uomo-corvo sussultò, in un improvviso riconoscimento.

« _…Contessa Satrinava?_ »

«Per favore, Ilya… Solo _Nadia._ Mi chiamavi così, nel mondo umano… A maggior ragione, dovresti lasciar perdere le formalità qui, dove i titoli terreni non hanno senso».

Un sorriso giunse finalmente anche alle labbra della creatura: «Mi riconosci anche tu? Anche… _in questo stato?_ »

Fece cenno alla propria forma distorta e rimescolata.

«Certo, dottor Devorak. Ti avrei riconosciuto sotto qualsivoglia aspetto avessi preso».

Un’espressione felina si fece strada nel volto di Nadia, mentre le sue guance brune s’imporporavano leggermente. Il viso di Ilya, sotto la pelle diafana, era divenuto di fuoco.

«Cosa desideri da me? Sono pronto a qualsiasi cosa!» si offrì prontamente lui.

«Ancora più servizievole di quel che ricordavo!» si compiacque lei.

L’espressione sul volto dell’altro s’incupì. «Il mio folle sacrificio mi ha fatto perdere tutto… Credevo di dover salvare i miei cari dalla furia del Diavolo… ecco, invece, che quel vecchio Diavolo non c’è più. Ero un uomo: sono diventato _questo demone._ Solo, triste, ubriaco, fra allucinazioni continue… Incapace di riconoscere me stesso, o di distinguere il reale dal falso… Mai più il suono d’una risata, finché oggi non ho sentito la tua. Solo una cosa potrebbe dare luce a questo mio miserabile modo di essere: essere _interamente tuo_ , ancor più di quanto lo fossi fra gli uomini. Vivere della tua bellezza, godere d’aver fatto la tua volontà… Allora, smetterò di essere la più disgraziata fra le creature».

Nel parlare, il suo volto si era acceso. Le sue membra nerborute e contorte avevano ripreso l’eleganza teatrale che Nadia ricordava, nell’accompagnare l’appassionato discorso coi gesti. Lei trovava una nuova e strana bellezza nel dottor Ilya Julian Devorak - mentre, con gli artigli, carezzava la catena.

«Alzati e sali fino al trono!» gli ordinò.

Un poco interdetto, Julian eseguì. Le sue zampe di corvo erano un poco goffe nel superare i gradini che portavano al soglio, ma ce la fece. Con un cenno, Nadia lo fece inginocchiare di nuovo e gli fece affondare il volto nel suo grembo. Un calore dolcissimo e intossicante empiva Ilya, mentre lei affondava le unghie adunche nelle penne sul suo capo. Era una sensazione incredibile: come se ci fosse una sorta d’amore anche nel cuore del reame del Diavolo.

«Accarezzami!» sussurrò Nadia.

Julian si guardò gli artigli, sconfortato: «Ho paura di farti male…»

La risata di lei risuonò di nuovo, più metallica. «Quanto a questo… non è per me che devi aver paura!»

Nadia premette una mano sul petto di lui. Ilya sussultò bruscamente, mentre sottili rivoli rossi incidevano il biancore della sua pelle, là dove gli artigli dell’altra l’avevano segnato.

Lui tese timidamente una carezza verso di lei, percorrendo lentamente il suo braccio sinistro. Un suono come di fusa emanava dalla gola del Diavolo.

Nadia si chinò su di lui. Il tocco delle sue labbra, benché scottasse, gli fece venire la pelle d’oca. Una trafittura acuta gli strappò gocce di sudore freddo. Nel bacio, lei lo stava mordendo: piano, ma con fermezza. Familiari scariche di eccitazione percorsero Julian, rispondendo allo stimolo del dolore. Quando il Diavolo si fu saziato, lui assaporò in pieno il gusto del proprio sangue.

«Hai deplorato questo tuo nuovo _modo di essere_ » sussurrò Nadia, suadente. «Eppure, c’è in esso qualcosa di portentoso che non hai considerato. _Guarda le tue ali_ ».

Come rispondendo alla voce di lei, esse si levarono sulla schiena di Julian. Quelle ali, che fino a quel momento avevano strisciato per terra, tentarono di battere nell’aria. Il dottor Devorak provò più volte, quasi meravigliato di quella parte di sé. Raccolse le proprie forze - enormemente aumentate, rispetto a quando era umano - e le sue ali si spiegarono, in tutta la loro immensa apertura. Fissò Nadia negli occhi, travolto dalla gratitudine.

«Portami in volo fra le tue braccia!» comandò lei. Subito, Julian la sollevò e la strinse al suo petto, non più curvato verso terra. Fu stordito dal profumo rovente e speziato del Diavolo, dal morbido calore del suo corpo… Ma non dimenticò l’ordine. Batté le sue meravigliose ali, levandosi sotto le arcate gotiche della sala. Scoprì, stupito, che non c’era un vero soffitto.

Stretti l’uno all’altra, senza più temere i rispettivi artigli, volarono incontro a un cielo nero - che, per loro, andava riempiendosi d’una sorta di stelle.


End file.
